


i don't know how i got this way

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, apartments are not safe from Dads, experimental test messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: Lambert was planning on stopping by to see his son's new apartment with his childhood friend.  As told by text messages.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	i don't know how i got this way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - work took out all my mental faculties.  
> However, as always - HAPPY DIMILIX WEEK HOPE YOU HAD FUN.


End file.
